Anything for a Discount
by Melanistic Rabbit
Summary: Lucy wants a discount from the dandy old man in Hargeon, and will do anything to get that discount, even if it means taking her sex appeal to the extreme. Contains shameless smut, explicit content. Don't like, don't read.


**Melanistic Rabbit: My first attempt at a fic, and a smut. Contains slightly submissive Lucy, and anal sex. Don't like, don't read. The first half of the story has been entirely copy-pasted from c0p13r on adult fanfiction, so credits go to him. I only built upon the second part. I would appreciate reviews.**

Anything for a Discount

Stubborn, old goat! Lucy inwardly fumed at the old shopkeeper's refusal to acknowledge her bountiful charm. She'd dipped the zipper of her top, enunciated her deep cleavage, and sprawled herself sensually across his counter for him to ogle all of her womanly curves! And still: _twenty-thousand jewels?!_

She wanted that Celestial Key! Who cared if it was weak?! It was downright adorable! Unfortunately, though, she hadn't enough money to spend to buy it at full price and live comfortably to the end of the week.

There was no way she was leaving this crappy shop without that key!

"Mr. Dandy Man," she cooed, still atop the shopkeeper's counter. She leaned forward, her face looming close to his; his dull-witted eyes regarded her without any change in his dumbly grinning attitude. If his eyes were to tilt downward, he could acknowledge how gravity blessed her heavy assets. "How much of a discount would you be willing to give a nice, cute girl like me?" Her finger came up to tickle his chin. The wrinkles of his neck made it look like a vagina…

"Well, I can't be giving discounts to everyone who walks into my store," he explained in his wheezing voice. "With as few Mages as there are passing through this town, I hardly get by as it is." He held up two fingers, and much to Lucy's irritation, he repeated the full price for the White Dog key.

Lucy ground her teeth, seething with frustration. Just how dumb was this man? So be it, she resolutely decided! She hated to pull out the 'big guns' – so to speak – but she _was_ going to get a discount, and she _was_ going to get that key!

"My, my," she swooned, pulling at her shirt in a way that flashed her pink bra underneath. "It's so hot in this city. I can't fuss around with you all day~. I'll get _all sweaty_ …"

"Then why don't you buy this Magic pad in the meantime?" The shopkeeper produced a pad like the clothes-color-changing pad, and with a swipe of his finger and a Magic circle, his cloak ruffled like he was in a pleasant breeze. "It can change the weather around you; from breezy, to rainy, to sunny! Perfect for any girl who's dressed up and doesn't want to weather to ruin her makeup!"

This guy was either a stupid man or a crafty salesman. Well, Lucy wasn't going to be bested. If she was going to be a great Mage someday, she couldn't lose to someone like him. No choice… It was time to make him fall.

"Why not just be a nice man," she purred, "and I'll be nice too?" She dipped forward to ever so lightly peck his cheek. At last, she got a reaction from him: a slight blush. Not exactly boast-worthy, but it was a start at least. He responded to physical provocation, and she supposed she could put up with a bit more to get a decent discount… Or even get the Key _free_ , she cockily thought, certain that her sex appeal would make this man quiver until he offered her everything in his shop for free.

"Well, you certainly are being persuasive," confessed the jovial old man. "But I'm afraid I have to stay firm: twenty-thousand jewels."

" _Aw~_. Maybe _this_ …" She took his hand, caressing it while bringing it up. Even he could not help a marveling noise when his palm was fitted to her left breast. It wasn't the first time she'd let a man grab her breast to get what she wanted; granted, the others were at least a bit more attractive to look at than this geezer. "… will change your mind," she ended, blushing with the cutest and most timid smile she could muster.

Please just say 'Yes'… Please just say 'Yes'…

"It _is_ a Celestial Key," the old man proposed thoughtfully, eyes straying from the bosom to his Key. "Those aren't too easy to come by, even the common ones. It's probably the most valuable thing in my shop." Obviously, he was declining her offer, yet he wasn't trying to pull away from her breast; she could almost swear that he was subtly squeezing her breast, testing the softness. "If I don't sell it for twenty-thousand, I would lose a lot."

Lucy was no longer going to play coy. She smirked in challenge. If he wanted to play hardball, she would do the same. An up-and-comer Mage couldn't back down from a serious challenge like this – even though she was the instigator. "Fine then," she responded, losing her bashful guise, whipping her legs around to hang over the counter, thighs immodestly apart to fit the scrawny man in between. She leaned forward. "What's it going to take for a girl like me to get a discount from a man like you?" She winked suggestively. All propriety was being thrown out the window.

 _She wanted that Key, and wanted the man to admit defeat to her sex appeal! No matter the cost!_

The shopkeeper had since taken his hand off of Lucy's chest, though he wasn't at all conflicted to ease it onto her naked knee. "I don't know," he wheezed. "A nice girl like you; I don't think you should behave like this." Beautifully spoken from a man who was gingerly stroking the inside of her thigh…

She was getting him. Hook, line, and sinker (in her opinion, at least)! "I'm old enough to know how I should be behaving," she argued. At once, she grabbed the back of the old man's head and yanked him into her cleavage, smothering her with her fleshy pillows. "Now why don't you reconsider a discount?"

The senior peeked up. "Well, let's see if we can sort something out. After all, it's been many long years since my beloved wife, Bonnie-chan passed away. And all those years have been pretty lonely." The hand still on her leg began to creep further until he was heading up her skirt.

Lucy smirked. "And what would you like me to do about that?" This back and forth was starting to excite her, even if the guy looked to be a hundred-and-two!

As reluctant as he was to do so, he pulled away from her luscious tits to direct her to the area loneliest since his boar of a wife passed away. Lucy saw quite clearly what he wanted; his loose clothes were extended over an obvious protuberance. So he was just a crafty salesman; like all men, he could get very horny.

First time for everything, Lucy mentally told herself; sexual favors weren't anything new, but a man of this age was certainly a record for her. Do it for the adorable White Dog! Mustering a smile as best as she could, Lucy assured herself that this wouldn't be so bad to get what she wanted. Sure, she was _way_ out of this old guy's league, but that kind of made it arousing to her. She had bluffed when she accused the shop of being too warm for her, but now she really was feeling hot under the collar. A faint sheen of sweat had started to glisten on her breasts, making them glow.

The old man smiled excitedly when the girl knelt before him. He'd the perfect view of her cleavage; he truly was more interested in money before, but when she started to become more physical with him, he couldn't sustain his duty as a shopkeeper. Maybe it wouldn't be out of the question to give her a discount.

His robes were sifted through until Lucy could finally unveil her 'prize'. Hidden behind some white briefs, Lucy nudged apart the opening of fabric until she could fit the pole through. Bigger than she had guessed; she gasped a little when the frail, lanky man's six, sturdy inches protruded in proud splendor. He may have seemed ancient, but down here certainly retained youthful vitality.

Best get to work and be done with it…

Lucy clasped her fist near the base, testing the hardness – was he _really_ an old man? – and eyed the tip. Foreskin; she didn't mind either way, but she did use her thumb to push it back a bit before putting her mouth to the tip. The foul smell of his dick filled her nostrils – he wouldn't have known that he was getting some action from a beauty today, of course he wouldn't have bothered to freshen up.

No pre-cum yet. Again, she didn't mind either way, though if he had been more excited, this would be over much quicker and her dignity wouldn't have to suffer for too long. _Ha!_ Dignity… She felt she threw that away when she first offered a train conductor a blowjob for a free ride; since then, her mouth – and occasionally, pussy – were her primary means of travel and food when she was scarce on money. Lucy swirled her tongue around his tip and prodded the urethra. She sucked softly to make her lips latch on tightly to his wrinkled skin.

" _Ahh~_ , not a bad talent you have there, little missy," gobbled the old man as the blonde tickled his tip with faint brushes from her tongue. After a wheezing sigh, he put his hand on her head and made a tug – a subtle, but urgent gesture for her to take a bit more in. She obliged. Her tight lips stretched around the head, and carefully, she swallowed in more of his old cock. If it had been a gloryhole scenario and she'd no idea of this man, she would've been certain that it was someone younger that she was sucking off.

Beggars can't be choosers, she reminded herself when she was forced to take him to the back of the throat, releasing her fist from him so that her lips wouldn't be bumping against her hand. She was practically nuzzling the waistband of his underwear with her nose while his cockhead was just barely moving into her throat. Her eyes squeezed shut as she fought down her gag reflex. As often as she gave head, she admonished herself for never being able to truly take control of her gag reflex, as tears pricked her eyes involuntarily.

She was about to slide her mouth off of him and give him a warning, but the bell of the door being opened hushed her and stalled her in place. The hand in her hair tightened, a silent warning that there was someone else in the room. Whimpering, Lucy held still and hoped that the customer or whoever didn't peek over the counter. With no choice, she was forced to hug onto the old man's legs and keep his cock shoved deep in her mouth.

"Hey, old man," a gruff-sounding guy greeted. "I came in here, wondering what you've got. Anything good for a Mage trying out for the Blue Pegasus Guild?"

The shopkeeper paused for a bit, giving a drawn-out sound of contemplation. About halfway through his noise, however, Lucy felt him pull discretely on her head. Did he really expect her to go on while he was making a sale? Well, she was disgraced in any case if the customer spotted her – a miracle he didn't so far – and she still had to work to get that White Dog Key. Holding onto his thighs which were just as scrawny as the rest of him, she carefully began to bob her mouth, taking care not to shove him too far down, lest she give herself away with a choking noise.

Above, the shopkeeper did business, selling off a cheap ax that suited the tough Mage, but would probably lead to his demise when it proved itself little more than plastic. After naming the price, the Mage started to barter. Being preoccupied with other things, the old man accepted a dirt-cheap offer and hurried him off with wishes of luck.

Lucy couldn't help but feel upset. That guy got a great discount thanks to _her_ efforts! She wasn't in any position to complain, though. Her legs were spread wide, and she could feel the wet heat underneath her skirt. She wouldn't be opposed to dipping a hand down to fondle herself; no sense in just letting this codger have all the fun of debauchery of this kind. When she met her Prince Charming, she wondered if he'd forgive her for all her sexual experience, even mentioning an old man fucking her mouth.

" _Uhn!_ I think that was a bit too close, missy," the old man said. Surprisingly, he held her head in place and popped his cock out of her mouth. She was surprised at how much she wanted it back in her orifice.

"Wha-what's wrong?" She arched an eyebrow. No one had ever objected to shooting their wad in her mouth, and she found the taste and texture of semen to be quite a joy to swallow. Maybe he was interested in a titfuck – which she would also not mind – but it seemed his concern was time. A Mage shop in a Mage-less town still had its costumers on a regular basis.

The shopkeeper gestured to the counter. "Sit on up there," he told her while picking up a small footstool. The counter was pretty high for a small guy like him, and Lucy guessed right away his motives.

She was willing to take a shot in the mouth. She supposed she could handle _this_. She was, after all, tempted to finger herself while blowing this old guy anyway. Besides, she couldn't deny she was more than a little aroused at the prospect of getting down and dirty with an old man who might as well be her grandfather.

Smiling with sinful delight, Lucy hopped up on the counter, made herself comfortable by leaning back on her elbows, and spread her legs wide for the old man to gander at the treasure underneath her skirt. She used a dainty finger to rub gently on her mound, where the shopkeeper could see a visible dark spot due to her secretions. It boosted his ego greatly to see that this blonde bombshell was excited at the prospect of intercourse with him.

"Well, Dandy Man," she purred, shuffling a hand up her skirt to push aside her red panties. She teased her own opening and used two fingers to spread apart the plump labia of her pussy, putting her tender, pink insides on show. The man was in awe as smooth, wet flesh was presented to him. "Is _this_ good enough payment?"

" _Ooh~_ , very good," he confessed. Quickly, he hopped up on the stool and made sure his baggy outfit wouldn't interfere in the first, real fuck in years! He was so grateful that his cock hadn't withered like other men his age. And now it was time for the plunge!

Lucy whined pleasantly when she felt the blunt head rub against her generously-moist lips. Whether it was deliberate or not, she yelped particularly fondly when he slid abruptly over her clitoris. With a feeble chuckle, he confessed that it had been some time. Lucy just smirked and said that it was fine. If he wanted to, she said, he could bury that goofy face of his to her pussy, eat her out a bit, and rub that button-nose of his on her clit as well.

"Well," he mused, his dick giving an excited jump at the offer, "I suppose it would do well for me to… 're-familiarize' myself." He chuckled and bent over. Sure, old age hadn't made him as spry as before, but he wasn't going to complain about back aches when he was burying his face in between this busty blonde's thighs. Too bad there was no trace of that lovely, golden hair down here; kids these days…

He stared at the perfect specimen of female genitalia presented to him, the wet flesh glistening in the dim light of the shop, and took a deep whiff of her enticing scent. The smell of her wet cunt made him drool in anticipation. She smelled so…slutty, like someone who was always hungry for sex. He immediately dove in, mouth latching around her opening as his rough tongue slurped up the juices dripping from her slit. Finding himself getting addicted to her tangy taste, he pushed his tongue through her ring of muscles, into her warm, wet cavern to get more of it. Oh, yeah, his old cow of a wife, Bonnie, couldn't even compare to this hot babe!

Lucy gasped and shuddered when she felt his snout bump against her aching clit. His tongue had stretched out and began its dance against her dripping folds. She panted, enjoying his efforts as he lapped up her juices. The noises he was making were not flattering, as he sounded like he was munching on an enjoyable banquet rather than eating out the hottest girl he'd ever been with. Seeing his two pointy clumps of hair sprouting from either side of her hiked up skirt – topped off with that ridiculous hat – Lucy couldn't believe how arousing it was! Grabbing the old man by the back of the head, she forced his mouth closer to her moist hole, urging him on. His tongue flicked madly until the excess fluids started to run down his non-existent chin.

He was making much more of a mess than he intended due to his excitement. Maybe he should just wrap things up and head to the main event! He'd mapped her out thoroughly, after all. Pulling against her clutching hand, he stood to his full height, and then on his tiptoes to line his swollen appendage up with her juicy entrance.

Unlike before, he found her hole almost instantly, slippery with his saliva mixed with her own essence. While he groaned out like an old man dying, she sighed in satisfaction. He squeezed through her clamping walls, burying deeper and deeper. " _Wow_ ," he gasped at her tight warmth.

Lucy had had bigger before, but it had been a while, so she drastically felt his cock entering her. She felt her pussy stretch to accommodate the sudden intrusion, sending sparks of pleasure down her spine. If she was lucky, she'd actually have a chance to cum. With all the blowjobs and titfucks, she rarely got any self-gratification. As if to entice the old man further, she reached for her opened top, and with some effort – after drawing the zipper down just a bit more – managed to squeeze both of her breasts out for the old man to visually enjoy. She wrapped a hand around a breast the best she could, and kneaded it.

He enjoyed very much. His hips jerked suddenly, burying the rest of him inside Lucy's quim; the jutting force caused her bountiful assets to wobble alluringly. He wanted to bend down and suckle on them while he fucked her, but his efforts in his old age had left his body feeling rigid; he could only manage the back and forth of his pelvis! Jerking his hips was just about all he could do, and he did so with wild abandon. If he couldn't suck on her tits, he'd sure as hell make them dance for him!

Of course, he had a slow start, working motions that he'd not attempted since he last filled Bonnie's pig hole. "Just delightful," he praised Lucy. He enjoyed the sloppy-sounding slip of his dick as he pulled back and then the small cry of pleasure given by the girl receiving the thrust. Soon, those sounds became more and more abundant when he discovered a faster rhythm. Lucy tried to buck her hips upward to give herself more pleasure, but he held her down firmly, so she settled for rubbing her clitoris and letting him feel like the dominant one.

Letting an old man fuck her on the counter of his shop, all for a discount for a Gate Key; if this didn't show her devotion to the Celestial Beings, she didn't know what would. Lucy grunted and groaned, sometimes squeezing her eyes shut when the shopkeeper dug deep and pounded against her cervical wall. " _Ah~! Mister!_ " She didn't even know the man's name, which made it a little difficult for her to encourage him. Still, that didn't stop her from trying as she hooked a hand over his shoulder. " _Keep fucking me!_ " Hopefully, that front door's bell didn't ring, because she doubted she'd have the willpower to stop what she was doing.

The shopkeeper had no intention of doing otherwise. He yanked on her broad hips, stealing a hand away only to maul her glorious breasts. Likewise, he didn't know _her_ name, but that didn't stop his announcement. " _It's been so long, missy! I think…! I think…! Gah~!_ "

All at once, the thrusting came to one or two thrusts per second. Lucy wasn't quite sure what was happening until she started to feel the burning pleasure of semen spreading into her, accompanied by a withered groan of exhaustion and relief. As flamboyant as she was with sex, letting a man cum inside her was a basic 'no-no'. She whined, "Not inside…" But there was little she could do. The majority had already been spent, and now just the weak aftershock discharges were being added to the abundance. Probably more disappointing than being filled with his spunk was the decline of her buildup for a much-needed orgasm.

With a gratified exhale, the old man fell forward, being none too discrete about letting his head fall on her pillowy breast. He took a few deep gulps of air, trying to recover. He could feel Lucy's walls fluttering and churning his load. Ancient sperm squiggled up her channel and flooded her uterus. With his cock losing stability, the squeezing of her vagina inevitably ejected him, along with a good quantity of semen. Well-worth a scrub of the floor, he considered as her snatch continued to spill his load.

Lucy hadn't been able to cum and had degraded herself by letting an old man fuck her atop of his counter. But the end game was getting a discounter. She could chalk this up to her victory, even as her cunt seeped with old man cum. Smiling wearily, she asked, "How much of a discount?"

"Oh, we're not done yet, missy," wheezed the old man while he stepped off his footstool. Lucy stared on, not believing what she just heard. This old man was not done fucking her yet? One part of her was actually grateful; she hadn't even cummed yet.

She let out a cute yelp when he pulled her off the counter by the tits. Lucy whined at the loss of the pleasant feeling when he let go of her breasts, but he soon gave her reason to be excited when he slapped her ass.

"Bend over, girlie, it's been years since I fucked a girl from behind. I'm going to enjoy fucking you silly with my old man cock!" He licked his wrinkled lips as Lucy moaned sultrily. "Ohh yes, talk dirty, Mister."

Lucy turned around and bent over until her breasts were squeezed against the cold glass of the counter, nipples tingling from the stinging cold. She whimpered, rubbing her nipples against the glass, producing a squeaky sound. Hearing this, the old man couldn't help himself. Turning her around, he roughly grasped her breasts and squeezed them, making Lucy squeal. He pinched the erect buds with his fingers, kneading them expertly and pulling on them with his long, sharp nails that hadn't been clipped for weeks. Lucy couldn't believe the sensations she was feeling. She had heard that mature, experience lovers were the best, but never had she imagined that old men would be _this_ experienced.

The shopkeeper then leaned down and bit on her nipple, hard. Lucy screamed out in pain, before she felt two fingers roughly shoved into her mouth to silence her. The eccentric shopkeeper snaked a bony hand down to her dripping pussy, and found that she got wetter every time he bit down on her nipple.

"A masochist, eh? Never mind, this old man knows just how to treat you right, dirty girlie," he rasped. Lucy bent over the counter again, and wiggled her hips teasingly.

"Come on, old mister, are you going to keep talking or are you…," the sight of her jiggling, juicy ass enticing him further, "…going to put your old bony cock in me and fuck me hard?" Semen dripped rhythmically out of her tender pussy, trailing down her shapely thighs and pooling onto the ground below her.

Seeing her wiggling heart-shaped backside and dripping wet slit, he couldn't hold himself back. He was so going to fuck her silly, even if it meant horrible backaches tomorrow. He lined up his cock with her cunt, intentionally rubbing against her clit and revelling in her pleasured gasp. He gripped her buttocks so hard that his nails dug into the doughy flesh and drew a little blood, and plunged into her with more force than necessary.

Lucy yelped, bucking forward. She hadn't expected the old man's average six inches to hit her cervix on the first plunge. She unintentionally tightened her sheath around his rod, making him groan. The shopkeeper was amazed at her tightness. He was sure she had had many lovers before him, but she was almost as tight as a virgin.

He rocked his hips back and forth in a slow rhythm, determined to make this blonde bombshell below him moan and scream in pleasure. "Ohhhh fuck me faster, faster, dandy mister!" Lucy moved her own hips backwards in time to meet his thrusts, simultaneously grinding them in circular motions.

"Ahhhh, I can't move as fast at this old age, young lady. My hips are already killing me," he groaned, but jerked his hips harder to make his tip hit her cervix. The feeling of her puckered cervix sucking his cock deeper made him almost cum. He wouldn't have objected to cumming in her again, but he hadn't made her cum yet.

"Deeper, DEEPER! OH YES, MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!" Lucy cried out, almost squirting right then and there, but she held back her orgasm. Frustrated at how hard it was to make her cum, the old man reached a hand around to pinch and knead her swollen clit. Meanwhile, he incessantly pounded into her. Loud slaps and lewd squelching noises filled the room as his pelvis collided time and again with her rapidly reddening ass cheeks with every thrust into her soaked twat.

Lucy stubbornly refused to cum, making the old man resort to more desperate measures. He circled her twitching asshole with a bony thumb and stuck a long finger into her dirty hole. Lucy was shocked, but didn't get a chance to call him out on it as she came with a jubilant scream, her hands losing all their strength. She fell limply onto the glass counter, her enormous breasts pillowing her fall. Murky juices flowed out of her abused pussy, a mixture of both their juices. Her eyes rolled back into her head and tongue lolled out as she panted for breath.

But the old man would have none of it. She refused to cum before, now she wouldn't get a chance to catch her breath. He continued to pound into her pussy and plunge his middle finger in and out of her anus to prolong her orgasm, as her holes tightened around him, threatening to pinch his dick and finger off. He felt a strange sense of accomplishment as he looked upon her lewd form, sweat glistening all over her pale, creamy skin, lobster-red ass, a lewd expression on her face and her orifices shamelessly overflowing with her honey as she was double-penetrated. He gave one last jerk into her as he came with a soundless cry. His dick twitched, spewing dirty semen into her womb and he curled his finger within her asshole.

Lucy let out another loud moan, hoping that no one passing by would hear her. She couldn't believe that just a while ago, she was disappointed at getting no sexual gratification despite the fact that she was fucking for a discount, and now she was getting both. Sure, the old man's cock was nothing special compared to those she had had before, but perhaps it was the feeling of being so dirty and slutty that made her orgasm so much more pleasurable. She felt the hot semen pour into her, this time right into her uterus due to the fact that the tip of his dick was kissing her cervix. She knew that she would probably get pregnant if the old man's sperm was still potent, but he had already cummed in her once; it wouldn't hurt to do it again, right?

When she had felt his cold, hard finger up her butthole, she was fully intent on giving him a good scolding. She had never taken anything back there and no one had had the audacity to touch that hole of hers. His fingers penetrating her for the first time had hurt, but she found that pain was strangely arousing to her during intercourse. She found herself strangely liking the feeling of his appendage lodged within her rectum, despite the fact that the hole was unclean.

Lucy ground her hips once more, riding out the last of her orgasm as the cock slid out of her slippery hole. This was a well-earned discount, she thought. And the most rewarding favour she had ever given anyone, too.

Before she could do anything but lean on her arms and catch her breath, she felt his hard cock poking against her again. She couldn't believe that at this age, this old coot could bring up an erection after cumming, twice! That wasn't what shocked her the most, though. It was more the fact that his erect appendage was pushing against her back gate.

"No, not there! No! Don't! I've never had-," she didn't get to finish her sentence as the warm cock roughly ripped past her sphincter and entered her by a few inches. She shut her eyes as a wave of pain rushed over her. She couldn't do much but try and suppress the pain. Taking advantage of her momentary relapse, he pushed the rest of his rod into her, balls slapping against her pussy with a wet sound.

"Hyau!" she gasped at the uncomfortable feeling of his girth lodged up her butthole. A finger was pleasurable, but an appendage much thicker than a finger, was an entirely different story. As the old man thrust into her at a regular pace, she found the carnal act slowly start to become more and more pleasurable. It wasn't as stimulating as vaginal sex, but she found herself getting addicted to the feeling of anal sex.

All of a sudden, he stopped moving, causing Lucy to look back at him with an almost betrayed expression. He pulled up a stool behind him and sat on it, his cock buried within her. "I can't move anymore, little missy," he panted, and lightly slapped her plump backside with his hands. Seeing the light rippling of the doughy flesh, he had to resist slapping it harder a few more times. Understanding what he meant, Lucy began to slide her rump up and down his shaft, bouncing like a slut.

"Ah! Ahn!" she mewled in pleasure as she felt his hot meat rod stir up her rectum. Maybe next time she could try a dildo in her ass during her masturbation sessions. She ground her hips wildly, attempting to make his cock rub her insides more roughly, the friction elevating her to new heights of pleasure.

Suddenly getting a nasty thought, the old man grabbed the Canis Minor key from the counter. He inspected it for a little, then abruptly slid the more rounded end into her twat, stimulating her from both sides. Lucy cried out at the feeling of biting cold metal penetrating her.

"A Celestial Spirit Mage must always treat her spirits right, missy. Now why don't you show Nikola here some lovin'," he drawled. He was going to do as he wished with this hot body, because who knew he was going to get such mind-blowing sex anytime in the near future? He pulled the key out and plunged it back in, aiming for her G-spot.

"I'm cumming, missy!" the old man yelled before discharging his last load in her rectum. The feeling of the hot cum searing her insides was enough to bring the blonde to yet another climax, as she squirted a mixture of her juices and some of his thick semen out of her pussy. She got off his lap and leaned heavily against the counter as his now limp cock slid out of her asshole.

He watched as both her holes leaked his cum, and felt a sense of pride at his handiwork. Lucy whined as she tried to push some of the cum back into her holes, but to no avail. She was leaking like a broken faucet, dripping off-white spunk all over the floor.

"Help me out! I can't go out like this, I'd end up leaking cum everywhere and down my thighs! I don't need everyone knowing I'd fuck for a discount!" she frantically pleaded him. "Ah, I think I might have just the thing for you!" the old man piped up. He opened a shelf under the counter and pulled out a small double-ended dildo. He pushed an end into each of her holes to plug them up, as she moaned at the feeling of being filled up (even though she had to admit, the dildo didn't fill her up quite as well as his cock had).

"Mmmn, I guess that works too. Why d'you even have a dildo in your shop, old man?" she asked as she pulled her panties up and tucked her breasts into her top. "Oh, you'd be surprised at how many young girls buy these stuff, young missy. This is one of the few shops in this entire fishing town, so us shopkeepers tend to sell basically anything and everything," he answered as he wiped up the trail on her thighs with a piece of tissue.

"I guess both the key and the dildo are free then!" Lucy proclaimed, as she licked the translucent mixture of juices off the Canis Minor key, and tucked it into her belt as a last lewd show for her audience. "I might come to you again if I ever need another discount, old man! The romp was an added bonus, too," she winked at him as pushed the door open and walked out, with an extra teasing sway to her hips.


End file.
